How To Solve A Rubik's Cube
This is a full guide on the 5 steps to solving a rubik's cube. If you want one on one help then you can ask me and I can teach you myself if this is too confusing. This is only 3 algorithms since it is beginners method. Let me know if you want to be faster at it, and i'll teach you CFOP which is similar to beginners but much faster. (My fastest time is around 20 seconds) Step 1: Notation This is so you know what moves to do (You don't have to learn B and Bi because none of the algs in beginners method has those moves. Step 2: The cross First your going to need to find white "side" pieces, those are pieces that have 2 colors on either side of them, and make a cross like shown above. This step is pretty intuitive, mostly to solve this step you just need to play around with your cube a bit then get all the side pieces in. Then you want to rearrange the side pieces so that it matches their center color. (like shown in the picture) Step 3: The corner peices and T on each side Now to put your corner peices in (the peices with 3 colors) and finish up the white side.Make sure to hold your cube so that the white side is facing down There are 3 possible posistions a corner can be in, first is on the top but facing you, this is the easiest case. For this case you want to find the other 2 color the corner peice has, then line it up so that the color on the top of the corner is the color of the side thats facing you. If it is to the left then do Ui Li U L and if its on the right to U R Ui Ri If the white peice is on the top and facing the top, then if its to the left of you, do Li U U L then you'll get the first case, and again if its too the right then do R U U Ri If its in the bottom row then just take it out by putting a peice that is not white in that slot. Step 4: The first 2 layers Alright, now you want to put in the side pieces to finish up the first 2 layers. Find a side peice that is not yellow, now put that side piece on the color that is has facing you. Look at the top color. if the top color belongs in the left side then you do your first alg: Ui Li U L Fi L F Li Step 5:The last layer Your so close! Know for the last layer. You want to look at the side prices of the yellow side and not the corners. If it resembles a line, then face the line so that It is horizontal, and do this alg: F (R U Ri Ui) F If its an L, then face the L so its on top and backwards, and do the alg twice. If there are no side pieces and it is a dot, then do the alg to get an L. Ok, now you have all the side pieces in. It should look like a cross like you did for the first layer just no corner pieces. Aright, now you need to line up the side pieces with their color. Keep turning the top face until two of the side pieces match a color, it is always either 2 or 4. If they are next to each other, then line it up so the correct color is on the right and the other correct color is on the back, and do this alg: R U Ri U R U U Ri (You may have to do it twice) If the two side pieces are facing away from each other, then make them vertical and do the alg, and now you'll get the L case. (You may have to do it twice) OKAY, now you want to get the corner pieces in the correct spot, not facing up but in the correct spot.find a corner piece that is correct (Does not have to face up, just has to line up with the other colors if twisted. If you find one then put it to the front right and do this alg: U R Ui Li U Ri Ui L (You may have to do it twice) if there are none then do the alg (You may have to do it twice) to get the case. Now you can just twist the corners! (JK) What your actually going to do is find a corner that is not facing up, and do Ri, Di R D until it lines up, then do the same for all corner peices. And bam! You solved the cube! If you have any questions then please let me know and I will help you! Now I'm tired from writing a long article... XD Category:Templates Category:Images